


every breath you take

by danthezijn



Series: one word writing prompts [10]
Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Kevin is Smitten, Light Stalking, M/M, Prom, Short & Sweet, but it was the prompt, i guess? not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 01:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16419872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danthezijn/pseuds/danthezijn
Summary: It had started innocently enough, on his side. But without him noticing, looking out for what Edd wanted or needed was something that became a second nature to Kevin.





	every breath you take

**Author's Note:**

> this one is dedicated to the lovely samantha, who gave me a prompt for this word when i didn't know what to do. thank you for saving my ass.
> 
> title is 'every breath you take' by the police
> 
> based on the word 'stalked', except i didn't really work that in. because i suck.
> 
> all mistakes are my own!

It had started innocently enough, on his side.

 

He’d overheard Double Dork stressing about forgetting his pencil, so he’d lent him one. He’d found him frantically searching the halls, looking for a keychain he’d lost, so he helped look for it. He’d seen him sitting alone at lunch, looking like he’d rather eat anything else than the gross school mush and handed him his sandwich while sitting down next to him, engaging in a conversation he could only half understand. He’d noticed him shivering on his way home and offered him his jacket and a ride on his bike.

 

Looking out for what Edd wanted or needed was something that became a second nature to Kevin.

 

At first he hadn’t even noticed that he did it, felt like he just stumbled upon these instances. It was only when Nazz smirked at him knowingly, after he’d offered Edd a ride to his job after school and told him that he was obviously _smitten_ by the dork that he took a closer look at his behavior.

 

How it wasn’t coincidence that he found Edd when the other needed help, because he wanted to help and went to look for him. How they’d become friends in the meantime, Kevin helping Edd out with whatever and Edd helping him with homework, but also just spending time together talking about their interests while the other listened attentively. How somehow, somewhere along the way Double Dork had become _Edd_.

 

Edd, with his cute smile and gapped teeth. Beautiful brown eyes, bright with both knowledge and interest. His giggle, his soft hands with long slender fingers, the hairs peeking out of his hat at the nape of his neck. His kissable lips.

 

He realized, then, that he _was_ smitten. He wanted to hold hands, take him out on a date and kiss him freely in the hallways. Wanted to introduce him to his parents, knowing they wouldn’t care that he was boy but would about the fact that he made him a better person. Wanted to spend more and more time together.

 

In his unnoticed desires, he also noticed that he’d basically started stalking Edd. He could recite his daily routine, schedule. Knew exactly how late he got off work, how long it took for him to walk back home. How much time it took him to complete a homework assignment, to read a sentence or a page or a whole chapter. Could point out every feature of his face, every freckle and every mole and all the laughter lines.

 

It was kinda creepy, he thought, the way he’d look for Edd like a blind puppy who was _obviously in love._ Edd never mentioned it though and, most importantly, never complained.

 

It all came to a head when senior prom came around.

 

Kevin had been trying to psych himself up to ask Edd to go with him. They were together almost every second of the day at this point, so it shouldn’t be that hard to slip it into the conversation casually, right?

 

Wrong. Every time he tried, Edd was too busy talking about something that distracted him because _damn, those eyes,_ or someone would interrupt them, or Kevin’s throat just locked up and he couldn’t get out a single word. It was a disaster and he was about ready to give up when it came to him.

 

All he had to do was enlist Nazz’ help. Although, with how much she’d been rooting for him he didn’t think that would be a problem.

 

Once he convinced her, it took them a while to figure out how to do it, but they figured out something that he thought Edd would like.

 

And then it was finally the day. As Nazz worked to add the final touches, Kevin made sure to keep Double D in conversation to distract him while driving to his house in the Cull-the-Sac. He spotted the fairy lights at the side of Edd’s house and was glad his distraction tactic worked, for the other just kept talking and didn’t hesitate in his story.

 

It was only after Kevin parked his bike and they got off that Edd seemed to notice anything. Even though it bothered him, how Edd’s parents were never home or there for him, he couldn’t be gladder that they were always away. It made Edd’s home the perfect spot for his idea.

 

“What’s going on, Kevin?”

 

He was snapped out of his musings by Edd’s question. He smirked, getting the blindfold out of his jacket pocket. Edd just lifted an eyebrow, clearly unimpressed by his silence. “I’m not gonna say, just put it on Double D.”

 

The other sighed, putting the blindfold over his eyes while muttering about germs. Kevin knew a lot of people thought it was irritating, Edd’s germaphobia, but he knew the other was doing better now. He’d complain about it, sure, but at least he’d do it.

 

Making sure he put on the blindfold properly, he guided Edd towards the backyard. The effect of the fairy lights was kind of lost now, but they could admire them later.

 

If he wasn’t rejected of course.

 

As they stepped into the garden, they passed Nazz who just gave him a thumbs up before leaving. He couldn’t help but stare in wonder at the amazing job she’d done. The fairy lights were strung throughout the whole garden, giving it a warm and welcoming glow.  They kinda reminded him of stars. Edd’s own careful care made sure the garden looked impeccable, flowers in full bloom and colorful. In the middle of the garden Nazz had sat out the picnic, the clichéd red checkered blanket and a basket waiting for them there.

 

That’s where he stopped, right in front of the blanket. He took off the blindfold and took a step beck, just watching Edd’s reaction.

 

The dark brown in his eyes got a warm, honey-like glow. His adorable smile lit up his face like the light did his eyes. He spun around, looking around with an adoring and disbelieving gaze, like he couldn’t believe what he was seeing was real. His spin stopped as he faced Kevin again. It took everything in him not to look away, to keep looking in his eyes. Edd deserved that at this moment.

 

“Wha- Kevin,” Edd started, then seemed to hesitate and think about his words before he continued in a soft tone that felt too intimate. “What is all this, Kevin?”

 

“Take a seat first, please.” He couldn’t help but respond in an equally soft tone. In order to dispel some of the buzzing energy he was feeling, he sat down himself first. He looked up at Edd, who didn’t even seem doubtful before sitting down next to him and turning his hopeful smile to him.

 

He was especially weak against that smile.

 

Instead of telling him, he laughed. He used his foot to nudge the basket towards him. “Open it.”

 

The suspicious look was back, although there was hesitation as Edd pulled the basket towards him. As he started opening the lid and look through the contents, Kevin scooted a bit closer as well. It allowed him to see the exact moment Edd found what he was supposed to find.

 

What a lot of people didn’t know about Kevin was that he loved to bake. His parents knew, of course, and Nazz did as well. Edd had only recently joined that circle, although it made sense for him to know seeing that he was obsessed with baking and cooking as well, so it was the perfect activity to do together. It had been a… journey, combining his own love for sugary things with the other’s for everything healthy. They had managed to modify recipes to make them healthier, but not enough to change the taste too much.

 

It’s what allowed him to make the perfect oatmeal and chocolate cookie, but instead of making more normal sized ones he’d made one that was big, using white frosting to write ‘prom?’ on it.

 

Edd’s face went slack with surprise. His mouth formed a small ‘o’, eyes getting impossibly bigger. He looked between the cookie and Kevin a couple of times. A small frown formed on his face as he asked, “Kevin, what is this?”

 

Biting on his bottom lip nervously, Kevin took a deep breath through his nose. “This is me asking you to prom, Double Dork.”

 

Edd gasped a little, hand coming up to cover his mouth. He looked between him and the cookie again. All of a sudden, he seemed to fall forward, but before Kevin could react or panic too much he realized Edd was hugging him, arms tight around his neck as he chanted ‘yes yes yes, of course Kevin!’ into his shoulder.

 

He bought his arms around his waist, holding the other close as he let out a relieved sigh. After a while they pulled back, Kevin using the opportunity to give Edd a quick peck on the lips.

 

The blush that spread on the other’s face was mesmerizing.

 

They spent the rest of the night sharing the cookie and drinking the hot chocolate Nazz had provided them, talking and, because Edd was Edd, discussing how they’d go to prom and what they were going to do clothes wise.

 

Kevin couldn’t even be mad, for it just made him more excited to go.

 

At the end, Kevin pulled out his phone to turn on the speakers he and Nazz had placed around the garden. Soft jazz filled the air and he got up, dusting off his knees before holding out his hand towards Edd. “May I have this dance?”

 

As Edd blushed once again as he took Kevin’s hand, he knew it would be his lifelong goal to get him to do that as much as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> don't know how happy i am with this one, but this ship was the reason i joined tumblr, back in the day. what a throwback it was writing them. after all this time, they still warm my heart. thanks again to sam for being such a big help and support during this one!
> 
> if you want to prompt me anything, feel free to do so in the comments or at purpledadan.tumblr.com
> 
> hope you enjoyed! let me know what you think c:


End file.
